fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart X: HD!!
This page was made by Superlegendcraft please do not edit it WITHOUT my permission. Thank you! (But you can organise the page without my permission). Mario Kart X: HD!! is the 10th (16th including the arcade etc.) Mario kart game, releasing after Mario Kart 9. This game main focus is the retro tracks, that means we are going to celebrate the 10th birthday of a Mario Kart. This game is made for the new NHDD (Nintendo HD Device). This game has without the DLC no characters from other series. On the plus side you can now play it on 3d like in Mario Kart 7 ''what is amazing! Gameplay Tricks do return in this game like in the sequal Mario Kart 9. The kart customisation is back with a new propeller, which means that you no longer have to look at the regular yellow propeller when you are in the water. The water ski's have been removed due to glitches when they transformed, what means that they now have the old propeller. You don't get a speed boost anymore when you bump into other characters. You still have 20 coins, but you can't have two items, nonetheless you can like in the mario kart games except for ''Mario kart 9, Mario kart: Double Dash!! ''and ''Mario kart 8 (Deluxe) ''get an item box even though you already have a projectile that spins, or is dragged. ''Mario Kart TV ''is back with now two toads named Patrick Mush and George Room, that are presenting the 'shows'. The ''Grand Prix ''is back with 50cc,100cc,150cc and 200cc. In the beginning of every ''Grand Prix Mario Kart TV shows up and tells something about the backstory. Mario Kart Live ''is also back, plus it is now compatible with ''Twitch ''and ''Nintendo livestreams ''on the Nintendo website. Amiibo and Irui The Amiibo's are useful for clothes for your mii in this game like in ''Mario Kart 8. ''They are compatible with the Amiibo's from ''Mario Kart 9, Super Smash Bros Wii u/ 3ds, Mario Party 10, The Legend of Zelda: Breathe of The Wild, Mario Maker, Hyrule Warriors and Fire Emblem Heroes. ''The Irui's are things what you can add to your mii, like new clothes, jeans etc.. The game is compatible with the Iruïs so that means that you can get extra stuff for your mii with getting an achievement! Game Mode Grand Prix: Like in every Mario Kart game so far is Grand Prix a Game Mode. The Grand Prix is a Game Mode that makes a Mario Kart game so special, you race against the computer to win trophies on specific ''Cups. You have five classes to choose from including: 50cc (easy computer, slow speed), 100cc (normal computer, normal speed), 150cc (hard computer, fast speed), mirror (very hard computer, fast speed, and flipped courses) and 200cc (very hard computer, very fast speed). This Game Mode now includes a broadcast from Mario Kart TV ''with Patrick Mush and George Room, who tells something about the track with a fun way. Free run: Players can join a course and drive free around. The player can also put on rules for the game, like the amount of computer characters, coins or item boxes, difficulty of the computer and the speed. I'ts great for exploring into the HD world or practising driving skills or homing techniques. VS race: race with the computer on stages that you can choose. You can also play in teams up to four. Battle: Like in the most Mario Kart games you can play a battle mode where you can shine with your techniques, other then racing. With the following games: *Balloon Battle: this game is about who has the most balloons. You have to pop the balloons from the other players by hitting them with a projectile or mushroom, each hit blows a balloon on your kart/bike. But if you get hit, one balloon will pop. This game is playable with teams or solo against the computer. *Shine Thief: this is a game about who has the shine the longest. Other then in the old Mario Kart games, if the round is over, you get points on how long you have the ''Shine Sprite. ''You can get the shine sprite by knocking it off with a projectile, or get it with a boost. This game is also compatible with solo and teams up to four. *Survival: This game is inspired from ''Mario Kart 9 ''and it's pretty simple. You have to survive the attack of the other players, but there is one difference, there are no balloons, so you can't see how many lives the other players have (There will be also no crown on the players head in the minimap and the course). Your amount of lives is customizable and shown on the screen. This game is also with teams or solo. Online: Online mode works like in ''Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 7, you can battle or race against other people around the globe. Also Tournaments is back, so post it in Miiverse! Characters There are 32 characters and including DLC there are__ . They are the following: Characters excluding DLC: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * DLC Characters: * * * * * * Weightclasses: Light: * Toad * Yoshi * Koopa * Shy Guy * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Bowser Jr. * Lakitu * Pom Pom * Toadette * Lemmy * Larry * Boo * Nabbit * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Kamek * Goomba * Dry Bones * Meta Knight * Kirby Medium: * Luigi * Mario * Peach * Dry Bowser * Waluigi * Daisy * Birdo * Boom Boom * Wendy * Ludwig * Iggy * Hammer Bro * King Boo * Wiggler * Pauline * Topper * Harriet * Rango Heavy: * Wario * Bowser * Morton * Roy * Speward * Golden Mario * King Dedede * Fox * Falco * Wolf * Doctor Steward * Captain Falcon * Samurai Goroh Frame Sizes: Small: * Toad * Shy Guy * Diddy Kong * Bowser Jr. * Lakitu * Toadette * Nabbit * Lemmy * Kamek * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Boo * Goomba * Meta Knight * Kirby Medium: * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Koopa * Daisy * Rosalina * Birdo * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Larry * Wendy * Roy * Morton * Ludwig * Hammer Bro * Pauline * Topper * Harriet * Speward * Golden Mario * Fox * Falco * Wolf Large: * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser and Dry Bowser * Iggy * King Boo * Wiggler * Rango * King Dedede * Captain Falcon * Doctor Steward * Samurai Goroh Items Courses All new courses doesn't have something brand new like antigravity or such. The courses are balanced, but there are 4 new Nitro and 4 new Retro Cups. All tracks have daytime (just a sunny sky and more people spectating), Sunset (crowded and orange sky), Dawn (More foggy, orange sky and less people), Downfall (Black sky, rain or snow(storm) or Lightning) and night (dark, stars and cool lights). Nitro * Koopa Kartway: This is like Mario Circuit, but with more turns, and is great for practise. This includes Skiïng over water, gliding over a bit of the track and a bit antigravity. The track is fairly easy and there is not much to say about. * Moo Moo Market: This is a fun course with bits where you have to handle your kart. First you cross between articles for selling, watch out for the crates. Then you come into the meadows and make a turn to the starting point. * Chocolate Kartway: This is a course that is inspired by Choco Mountain on the N64. It's quite a bumpy road so you can do lots of tricks. There is also a part where you ski over chocolate milk. * Dry Dry Piramid: This is a track where you are most of the time inside th piramid, in the piramid there are huge parts with anti-gravity and swinging traps. * Yoshi Raceway: This track is a combination between Yoshi Valley and Yoshi Circuit, and has many bridges in it. * Haunted Hallway: This is a ghost course where you drive in a giant hallway. The track has three segments and is really complex, you won't see where you are going. * Fiery Volcano: It is just like Grumble Volcano, but with rising lava and its for the most part underground. * Sand Kingdom: It is a course in the Sand Kingdom of the famous game Super Mario Odyssey. You race through the village up to the piramid down to the start at the Odyssey. * NES Road: This track takes place into different NES games like Duck Hunt, Mario Bros and Donkey Kong. * Toad Mines: This is a track like Wario's Gold Mine, but this time it is in 3 parts. * Ruïned Ride: This track is based of the Ruïned Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. There are some holes in the track, and bats flys around. * Paper Plaza: This course is based of Paper Mario Color Splash. You drive around in a Toad village and weird stuff happens (like in Paper Mario). * Bowsers Fun Faire: This track is based of Super Mario 3D World. It is a course like the final showdown from world 8 in that game. * Donut Woods: It is a hard course with hard turnings. You race through the woods and some little ponds. * Cheesy Cave: It is based of Cheese Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. But this time you are into a big mountain made of cheese. * Tropical Freezed Island: This track is based of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. You race through a freezed Tropical Island where some known enemys are. * Comet Observatory: It is based of Super Mario Galaxy. You race through the Comet Observatory from that game with some sharp turns, but there are 5 laps, so you have to stay on you toes. * Bowsers Castle: It is based of Super Mario Odyssey. You race through the yards and the castle from Super Mario Odyssey Bowser Kingdom. * Rainbow Road: you race through a giant city on a rainbow road it can't be worse right? Retro Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games